illbleedfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
A level in Illbleed isn't complete with enemies that range from terrifying to downright silly. Each level has numerous enemies that you can escape via a helicopter pad. Every enemy gives a small amount of adrenaline when needed (except for the bosses). Enemies in Homerun of Death Meat Men Meat men are the first enemy you encounter. They are giant, hulking monsters (standing well over 6 feet tall) and get their name from the fact that they're made of meat. They attack by punching and kicking with their meaty arms. When killed, they melt like someone dumped ground beef onto the ground. Crash Test Dummies Crash Test Dummies are the unofficial mascots of Illbleed, and are a little harder to beat than Meat Men. They have blue skin and wear dirty jumpsuits and look like, well, crash test dummies. They are very swift and avoid your attacks by running and jumping. They attack with funky martial-arts moves. When they die, they fall apart into pieces. Dummyman Dummyman is a recurring enemy in Illbleed, and is seen as the "ruler" of the Crash Test Dummies. He's slightly different from regular Crash Test Dummies, as he attacks with an oversized wrench. He's also harder to kill than Crash Test Dummies. Dummyman Trivia * You're able to save in Dummyman Photo Booths. * There's a shock attack in the "Killerman" stage where Dummyman rides a cart. Instead of his usualy head though, it is replaced with the head of the person who plays him. Banballow Banballow is the boss of Homerun of Death. As seen in his diary, He was the owner of the hotel you're in and is the father of Jimmy, an expert at baseball (hence why the weapon of that level is a baseball bat). Unfortunately, some rambunctious teenagers set the hotel on fire which killed Jimmy in the process. Burned and severly disfigured by the fire, Banballow went after the teenagers and killed them all with a blowtorch. You fight him three times. First Banballow Fight The first time you fight him, he is invincible. You must escape via the helicopter pad and run out of the maze (whilst avoiding him) to an award room, where after placing the objects you gathered throughout the level you can initiate the second Banballow fight. Second Banballow Fight This one is fairly simple: just avoid his blowtorch attacks and hit him with your bat until he "dies". Then continue going through the level until... Third and Final Banballow Fight He's back and bigger than ever!! In this fight you encounter a giant version of Banballow, who is again invincible. The only way to defeat him is to jump across the platforms (which can be rather frustrating due to the controls) to reach a room where you find the man who's controlling Banballow. After a short cutscene, all you have to do is hit the man with your bat. His head will comically pop off due to a...spring?? So this man was a robot, too? But he seemed so real! Oh, well. After you defeat the man, Banballow will be no more and you can now exit the level. Enemies in Revenge of Queen Worm Giant Worms Boy, these suckers are annoying. These babies are bred from Rachel, the Queen Worm. They're basically like cattle in the Revenge of Queen Worm level. Avoid them by steering clear of the rumbly parts of the dirt. Monkillers These are essentially just freaky monkeys that are kleptomaniacs. Why, one even stole your horror monitor!! How rude. They're a pain in the butt to kill, so I suggest just using the helicopter pad. Faceless Women You see these lovely ladies in a few levels. They are very sparse but can kill you easily if you're not paying attention. Faceless Women are scantily clad and, well, are faceless. They carry handguns which they use to shoot you with, obviously. Rachel Rachel is the boss of this level. She is a giant, mutated queen worm who grew large after ingesting gasoline. She breeds the giant worms at a constant rate and is in constant pain, therefore she is very violent. All she wants is to be reunited with her human "father" and be with him in Hell. She behaves like the Giant Worms, burying underground and jumping out to attack you. Use the flamethrower you aquired to make quick work of her and end her misery. Enemies in Woodpuppets Woodpuppets The titular enemies of this level. Woodpuppets are the re-animated corpses that were put into wooden shells that are similar to art mannequins. I hope you don't get tired of them, because you'll have to become one to advance further into the level. There are three kinds of Woodpuppets Brainless Woodpuppets These puppets speak gibberish and acts, well, brainless. They mostly just flail around with no sense of reason. Normal Woodpuppets These puppets don't speak but act more reasonabe than brainless Woodpuppets. Human Woodpuppets These puppets and speak and act on their own. Woodcutters These large burly men are crazy lumberjacks with a thirst for blood...I mean wood. They have a unsettling obsession with chopping down wood, so it's no surprise that they entered the Woodman Hunting contest. They're slow and somewhat sluggish, but are very powerful. Trent the Tree-Spirit Good ol' Trent Is the boss of Woodpuppets. He is an 800-year-old gnarled tree with a terrifying, mustachioed smiling face on the trunk. He devoured George McLachlan for trying to cut him down, and has an apparent hatred for lumberjacks. He uses his roots to try and lash out to hit you and avoiding him can be somewhat difficult and will likely cause you to bleed a lot. He also, grossly enough, vomits some odd tree-stuff at you. Blech! Enemies in Killer Department Zone Chicken, Pork, and Beef. These amazing items recover all your health! That's great, but why are they on the enemies page? Well, after you feed enough of these meaty items to the pesky giant cockroaches blocking your way (and you still have some left) you'll have to battle them at Mr. Meat's Steakhouse. These alternate Meat Men simply hop at you. Cashman Juniors Horror games aren't complete without a spider enemy, and Cashman Juniors do that job nicely. They're simply mini-versions of the boss, and aren't very tough. They're small though, so that can make them hard to hit. Marie Marie is the mini-boss of the level. She resides in the Kids World toy aisle and is a perfect example of the "Killer Doll" archetype. She is very much like Banballow, battle-wise. First you must escape her, and then go through a maze. However, before the final fight, you have to win a game of jump rope (which can be somewhat difficult, due to the game's poor controls). Then, finally, you fight Marie. Marie Trivia * There is an item called Scapegoat Marie which works like a revive does in Pokemon. That is, if you die you'll be revived by the doll (who "sacrifices herself for you") and are transported to a checkpoint. Donald Cashman Donald Cashman (Or, Cashman for short) is the boss of Killer Department Store. He is a giant spider, except the abdomen is actually the mutilated face of Cashman, complete with large, yellow eyes, and an open mouth. What did this man do to deserve such a fate? Well, he was so greedy for money he committed murders, until the police gunned him down. Can't say I blame him. So now he haunts the department store, waiting for someone to fall into his capitalist web so he can get what he wants the most: money. He is invincible at first but, similar to Banballow, you must get into a small room in the back where a man (or a robot?) controlling Cashman will get a lewd call and rush home. Then all you have to do is take the controller and make Cashman slam himself into the wall a couple of times Enemies in Toyhunter: Cork Goes to Hell Eggs Literally just angry eggs with arms. They attack by rolling at you. They're literally JUST eggs, how messed up is that. Egg Trivia * In the Killerman level, if you attempt to defeat the Eggs with a melee weapon, you won't be able to due to a glitch and will have to escape. Zodick the Hellhog Zodick is the boss of Toyhunter. He's possibly the most well-known boss in Illbleed. Zodick is a giant Hedgehog with horns, bat wings for ears, and two pairs of wings on his back. Zodick is the evil ruler of Toy Hell, and it is your (Cork's) job to defeat him and get your girlfriend back. Zodick attacks by summoning monsters to attack you, clwing,stomping, and kicking you. The only way to defeat him is to attack him, which makes him drop eight rings. Then, you have to destory them. Zodick Trivia * Zodick the Hellhog is obviously a macabre parody of Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA's mascot. * Before he does his spin-attack, he may sometimes (though very rarely) wag his finger at you like Sonic does in the original Sonic logo. Enemies in Killerman Zombies In my opinion, this is the most terrifying enemy in Illbleed. You encounter Zombies in the mass grave part of the level. Every single enemy can be seen in another part of the level, and are mostly robotic (some, however, are costumes). So, does that make the zombies the actual tortued bodies of those who died in Illbleed? Theories aside, Zombies are invincible so the only thing you can do is escape via helicopter pad. Killerman Killer man is the boss of Killerman. No surprise there. He is similar to Pepsi Man for the only reason that he kind of has the same fisique. He wears stars on his body and leaves a red star on his victims. Surprisingly, Killerman is an actual serial killer. This is because he is possessed by the restless spirits of all of those who have died in the park. You fight him in an arena with multiple screaming faces for...some reason. Killerman attacks with an anime laser shaped like a star. Enemies in Michael Reynold's Museum of Horror In this level you are able to choose from three bosses (unless this is your second time playing and you've managed to reach the true ending). Oh No! Man Oh No! Man is one of the bosses you can choose from, and is not too easy, yet not too hard. He is headless, wears blue and white striped pants and wields sickles. Bullstinger Bullstinger is the hardest of the three bosses. He is a large, insect like beast. Donald Cashman Yes, you get the chance to fight Cashman once again. However, his fighting style is not too different from last time, making him the easiest boss. Michael Reynolds Michael Reynolds is the true final boss of Illbleed. He is the owner of Illbleed, and - shockingly - Eriko's father. He felt like a failure when he wasn't able to scare Eriko anymore, so he built Illbleed. The first form he takes on is tall, slender, and wears a dapper green suit. His head looks familar to a pikmin, being blue and having a blue orb connected to an odd stem at the top of his head. The second form he takes on is pretty freaky - it's a giant version of his head, but he's covered in grey ooze, has empty eye sockets, and his mouth is open in a silent scream. His third and final form is a brain, complete with eye-covered tentacles, wings, and a rather ghoulish face. After being defeated, Michael dies happily knowing that he "scared the hell" out of his daughter. = Category:Enemies